Nikila
Nikila was a Toa of Lightning, and a member of the Toa Cordak. History Early Life Similarly to all other Toa of Lightning, Nikila began her life on Spherus Magna as a Vo-Matoran, where she aided in the construction of the Great Spirit Robot. Upon its completion, she was placed inside the Matoran Universe, which then departed the splitting Spherus Magna. While the island of her original residence remains unclear, it is known that she was close friends with Lesovikk and that she served as an attendant of the local Turaga for several years. Eventually, Nikila's exploits would result in her transformation into a Toa and indoctrination into the Matoran Universe's first Toa Team, the Toa Cordak. Toa Serving under the leadership of Toa Lesovikk, Nikila was commissioned as the team's tactical expert. Charged with safe-guarding the Matoran Universe at an early point in its development, the Toa Cordak came to encounter a number of unruly inhabitants, most notably of which were the Zyglak in the southern-most region of the world. The final encounter between the Zyglak and the Toa Cordak, however, resulted in an ill-fated ambush that caught the Toa off-guard. During the battle, Lesovikk has hesitated for a fatal strategic moment, which enabled the Zyglak to overpower and eliminate the remaining Toa, including Nikila, with their disintegration spears. This fate prevented her revival on the Red Star. Legacy Able to escape with his life but harrowed by the extent of his failure, Lesovikk vanished from the face of the universe for a number of centuries, carrying the weight of Nikila's death upon his conscience. The wider legacy of the Toa Cordak would also come to serve as a grim reminder to Matoran that even Toa can make mistakes. Growing firm in their conviction that Toa could one day prove to be inadequate guardians of the Matoran Universe based off the failures of the Toa Cordak and Orde, the Great Beings chose to take action at this point. As a result, they made numerous countermeasures to ensure the integrity of the Matoran Universe, such as Marendar and the Kanohi Ignika, even commissioning a primary Toa Team as physical representations of the six primary elements, the Toa Mata, to carry the mantle instead of the Toa Cordak. Alternate Universes Unnamed Universe Several thousands of years later on Mahri Nui, Karzahni used his Kanohi Olisi to show Lesovikk a vision of an alternative universe. It showed Nikila and the rest of the Toa Cordak being eliminated by an acid cloud instead of the Zyglak, but Lesovikk was able to save them in time and eventually, they saved a Toa fortress and the Toa Team protecting it from the Frostelus. However, Lesovikk broke out of the vision when Nikila told him about battling the Zyglak, causing him to remember what actually killed his teammates, and the vision, including Nikila, to disappear. Great Spirit Pridak Universe In this universe, Pridak stopped the Zyglak invasion and the Toa Cordak never knew about what would have been. The Toa Cordak joined the rebellion and fought Carapar in the Southern islands, and Nikila used her tactics to help them. Eventually, she killed Carapar and after destroying the Matoran Universe, she evacuated to a reformed Spherus Magna. Abilities and Traits As a Matoran, Nikila possessed a minuscule amount of Elemental Lightning energy, which she could manifest through means of weak electrical resistance. Upon her transformation into a Toa, Nikila gained the ability to create, control, and absorb electrical energy, as well as projecting images made out of lightning. Owing to the nature of her Elemental Powers, Nikila possessed a natural reserve of pent-up energy, making her an especially swift and agile combatant. Mask and Tools Throughout her time as a Toa, Nikila was known to have worn a Great Mask of Possibilities, a Kanohi that enabled her to manipulate the probability of an event. The mask can also increase or decrease of the likelihood of an event transpiring and had a number of practical uses in combat so long as the bearer was aware of their surroundings. Primarily, Nikila carried a Trident, through which she was able to channel her Elemental Powers. Appearances *''Vs Zyglak'' - Vision Category:Lightning Category:Toa of Lightning Category:Toa